Cypress Flats
Cypress Flats is an industrial estate in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, located in East Los Santos, Los Santos. Character Cypress Flats appears as a large industrial estate bordered by the neighborhoods of La Mesa to the north, Rancho to the north west, Banning to the west, Elysian Island and Terminal to the south, and Murrieta Heights and El Burro Heights to the east. The estate almost entirely revolves around Popular Street, a large 2-way street running north to south. It is home to some of the largest warehouses and industrial facilities, including several purchasable Warehouses and Vehicle Warehouses in GTA Online. Its prevalence in the city also grants it many appearances throughout the story of Grand Theft Auto V and missions of GTA Online. Given its size, the area consists around 4 notable "blocks" on which warehouses and industrial buildings are built upon. Each of these blocks is also divided by a north-south defunct rail line, indicating an industrial railway service once operated throughout the area. The lines are embedded into the ground with dirt and foliage in some areas, suggesting a very long retirement for the service. The lines travel from block to block and most congregate at a large railyard at the very east of the neighborhood. While no stations are located in the area, the Freight Train will pass through Cypress Flats via the underground tunnel which follows Popular Street, before popping out near Chum Street and passing by Elysian Island. There are no entrance points to the tunnel via street level. In terms of region, according to the game's area recognition, Cypress Flats is bordered by Innocence Boulevard in the north, the Elysian Fields Freeway in the east, Hanger Way and Chum Street in the south, and the western side of the Los Santos River in the west. Influence Cypress Flats is based on in terms of landmarks and infrastructure. However, it is geographically based on . Events of Grand Theft Auto V *Blitz Play - The trio stop a security van in its path on Orchardville Avenue, and are lead to a stand off with the police within an industrial complex in Cypress Flats. *Mr. Richards - Michael De Santa beats up Rocco Pelosi before stealing a Frogger with Milton McIlroy and Anton Beaudelaire in it on Innocence and Orchardville. *Fresh Meat - Michael is held by Wei Cheng and his triads at Raven Slaughterhouse on Orchardville Avenue. *The Third Way (Option C) - The trio are forced to defend the stolen gold being smoldered at the Grand Banks Steel Foundry in a climatic shootout against FIB and Merryweather. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online *Setup: Salvage Hard Drives - the second to last hard drive is found in a burning van in Cypress Flats. The players use the RCV to put out the flames and salvage the hard drive while holding off pursuing law enforcement. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Blitz Play *Mr. Richards *Fresh Meat *The Third Way ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Deathmatches *Crossfire *Strong hold *Supply ;Organization Work *Headhunter – one of the possible spawn points for a target is within a warehouse loading area in Cypress Flats. ;The Doomsday Heist *Setup: Salvage Hard Drives Places of Interest *Ammu-Nation (with gun-range) on Popular Street *Raven Slaughterhouse on Orchardville Avenue Roads and Streets *Buccaneer Way *Dry Dock Street *El Rancho Boulevard *Hanger Way *Innocence Boulevard *Orchardville Avenue *Popular Street *South Shambles Street Businesses *Ammu-Nation *CMC *Cypress Warehouses *Fridgit *Grand Banks Steel Foundry *Kennedy Sneaker Co. *The Los Santos State Gas Company *Nicholl's Liquor *Olson's Autos *Pißwasser Factory *Thorns *Vitreous *Zalinsky Supply & MFR Corp Collectibles *Letter Scrap – On an underground tunnel under Popular Street. Gallery CypressFlatts-GTAV.PNG|Overview of the neighborhood. See Also *East Beach – Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent of Cypress Flats. Navigation }}de:Cypress Flats neighborhood Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Neighborhoods